


Moving Forward

by Creirdyddlydd



Series: Aftermath [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Unapologetic Fluff, Dates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creirdyddlydd/pseuds/Creirdyddlydd
Summary: Rose and the Doctor both find themselves thinking less about the unpleasant experiences in 18th Century France. They both think it's probably time to let go of everything that happened there and start moving forward together.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final installment! This follows the first three stories. I think you could probably read this alone (maybe), but it would make more sense if you read the other stories first.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left a kudo or kind words. I may not reply (since I'm notoriously slow at typing on my phone and just plain forget when I'm at the computer), but please know they bring a smile to my face and make my days better. Hope you enjoy!

Rose found herself thinking about clockwork droids and French courtesans less and less as time passed. As the Doctor took her to amazing places and on outings that seemed like dates (while they left Mickey to a room full of video games on the TARDIS) Rose found much more pleasant thoughts to occupy her mind.

It had been three months since that awful, heartbreaking trip and the Doctor had been wonderful. Every time someone tried to flirt with him – which happened far too often for Rose’s liking – the Doctor would smile politely and pull Rose closer to make his affections clear. He rarely let go of her hand and had been immensely patient while Rose battled the rest of the way through her heartache and doubts after France.

The Doctor himself, felt like his mind had fully healed after Reinette’s unwanted intrusion. His shields were back to normal, the oily feeling had subsided and he didn’t find himself wallowing in regret that he had been careless with his shielding. He didn’t really think of that moment at all anymore.

Realizing that he and Rose were getting even closer, noticing that they both seemed ready to move forward, the Doctor had pulled out all the stops for this date. Mickey had agreed to stay in the video game room with a good-natured eyeroll and clapped the Doctor on the back. “Good luck, Boss.”

With a little help from the TARDIS, Rose had been kept busy with a wander around various rooms while the Doctor set up their evening. Once everything was in place, he went to find his favorite human.

The TARDIS directed him to one of the gardens and the Doctor entered to find Rose lying on her back in a white hammock between two massive trees, one leg flung over the edge of the hammock as she swayed lightly from side to side. Sunlight dappled across her form and the Doctor couldn’t help the soft smile. “Rose, are you awake?”

“Barely,” she answered, but then she cracked open one eye with a smile before turning her head in his direction and opening both eyes. 

The Doctor made his way over to her and leaned against the tree by her feet, crossing his arms and ankles. “I was wondering if I could interest you in a nice evening out?”

‘Evening out’ had been Doctor-code for what seemed like dates for the past three months, but Rose still bit her lip shyly as she thought for a moment. She was tired of code phrases and pretending. She needed concrete answers. “Like a date?”

The Doctor blushed slightly as he nodded.

Rose held out her hands for help getting out of the hammock and the Doctor moved to help her. Once she was standing, she smoothed her thumbs over the Doctor’s knuckles. “I’d like that.”

A smile spread across the Doctor’s face. “The TARDIS will help you find something appropriate to wear. And don’t worry about rushing. This time I won’t land until you’re ready.”

Rose squeezed him in a hug of gratitude and ran off to her room, leaving the Doctor with a goofy grin on his face, hoping tonight Rose would allow him to finally kiss her. Not that he needed one, just being in her presence was more than enough. But he’d really like to add a little more affection to their blossoming relationship.

****

Rose marveled at the beautiful gowns the TARDIS had hanging in her room. After a quick shower, she had pulled open her wardrobe only to be struck speechless by the items in front of her. 

They’d only been on a few trips where Rose had the opportunity to dress up and she was delighted by the sparkling dresses every time. For a few short hours, while wearing the fine garments, she could pretend she was never just a chav from the estates, that she had always been worthy of mingling with royalty and the upper classes. She knew the Doctor would tell her she didn’t need a gown to prove her worth, that she was always better than some snooty royals – and while she agreed – it was still nice to look the part.

She ran her hands over the various fabrics and looked at each gown carefully before making her decision and then dashing back into her en suite to finish her hair and make-up. She applied her make-up with a light touch and blow dried her hair to fall in a soft, straight style that she left loose around her shoulders.

As she went back into her room and looked at the chosen gown again, she smiled as she moved to her dresser and pulled out the lacy knickers and bra set that matched the blue of the dress (she could always count on the TARDIS to help her color coordinate). Once she was dressed, the TARDIS nudged her over to her vanity where some selected jewelry was waiting for her. She put in the beautiful set of tear-drop loops in-laid with diamonds and then slipped on a couple of silver bracelets while muttering to the timeship affectionately. “You spoil me, dear.”

There was an answering wave from the TARDIS and Rose smiled happily before slipping on some blue ballet flats (one never knew when running would be necessary with the Doctor around) and patting the coral on her way out the door. “Thank you,” she whispered.

****

The Doctor looked up with a smile as he heard Rose approaching and then his jaw fell slack as he took her in. His eyes trailed up the bold blue fabric that fell in layers to her feet, the wide multicolored strip of fabric in the middle that cinched at her waist to show her gentle curves, the blue material that covered her chest up to the decorative collar. As his eyes trailed over her hair, wondering if it felt as silky as it looked, he finally noticed her doing her own wide-eyed perusal of his attire. 

Gone were the pinstripes he normally wore, traded in for the crisp, black tuxedo he was currently wearing. His hair was different, too. The normal disarray had been tamed slightly. She hadn’t seen his hair like that since they met Queen Victoria. As much as she loved his usual style, this was one of her favorite looks on him. She blinked a few times as she caught him smirking with one eyebrow raised in amusement and promptly felt her face heat up at the gorgeous picture he made. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and willed her face to return to normal, wishing she had control over such things like he proclaimed he did. “You look amazing, Doctor.” She stepped up to straighten his slightly crooked bowtie and looked at his hair again. “I like your hair like that.”

“Thank you.” He let his eyes roam over her gown again. “You look stunningly beautiful, Rose.”

“Thank you.” The heat in her face faded to a slight blush with the compliment and the slight kiss he placed on her knuckles.

“Shall we?” He offered his arm and Rose smiled brightly as she looped her arm through his. 

“So, tell me where we’re going.”

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors with a flourish and led Rose outside. “We’re on the planet Mijowe in the city of Yerq, home to the finest cuisine on the planet. The native species is mostly humanoid though a few others have started to seek refuge here from a civil war on a nearby planet. The war never reaches Mijowe though, so no worries.”

Rose was suddenly grateful for her choice in footwear. What the Doctor said and what happened seldom matched. ‘No worries’ tended to shift to ‘Run’ before the night was over. Oblivious to her quirked eyebrow and the look she threw him, the Doctor continued his speech.

“Yerq was actually founded by a culinary institute, hence the amazing food.”

He was still talking about ingredients and signature dishes and the influences of arriving refugees, but Rose was too busy staring at the opulent building they seemed to be headed towards. As they stepped on the path leading to the front doors, she turned to the Doctor. “We’re going here?”

He smiled softly at her and nodded, allowing his hand to land on the small of her back to guide her inside. He’d had to travel back an entire three years to make the reservation, but it was worth it to see the look on Rose’s face as she took in the sight before her.

The bottom floor was almost entirely white marble, with the floors, pillars and walls carved from it. Each table was made of wrought iron legs and supports that was topped with a darker grey marble. Potted plants and fireplaces were strategically arranged to afford each table a bit of privacy and lend some warmth to the ambiance. The center of the entryway was dominated by a giant fountain that glowed with underwater lights. A grand staircase framed the fountain on either side, leading to a landing directly behind the fountain where Rose could see even more tables. 

“This is beautiful,” Rose breathed as they waited for the maître d to finish seating the couple that had entered before them. 

The maître d returned and addressed them. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes,” the Doctor answered. “Doctor and Mrs. Tyler.”

Rose felt the same small thrill she always did when they needed a surname. Places like this didn’t always take just ‘Doctor’ as a name on its own. It was easiest to just use Tyler, but it was still nice.

“Ah, yes. Right this way, please.”

They were led up the grand staircase and to a row of what appeared to be private pods on a back deck. They entered one of the pods and the Doctor held out Rose’s chair for her, acting the part of the perfect gentleman and then took his own seat. The maître d handed them their menus and instructed them on how to use them. “When you have made your decisions, please press the button next to the item and it will be delivered. Please enjoy your meal.” 

He pressed a few buttons on a control panel and stepped back. The door slid closed and Rose looked questioningly at the Doctor who just smiled excitedly back at her. There was a slight jolt and then the Doctor pressed a button that pulled back one of the walls to reveal an entire floor to ceiling window that showed them ascending from the planet into the night sky. Before she could panic, she noticed other pods floating above them and a smaller pod that seemed to be visiting each pod in turn.

“What is this?”

The Doctor beamed at the wonder in her voice. “This restaurant, Bojuen, is famous for its private pods. Customers are sent up here to enjoy the scenery while they enjoy their dinner in private. That smaller pod is the waiter. He’ll land at the restaurant periodically to pick up customer orders or refill his drink cart and then docks with each pod to provide service. Should we need him before he checks on us, we can push this button on the wall to call him.”

The pod was even more romantic than the restaurant since it was private. But it still had the iron and marble table, comfortable plush chairs and a fireplace (that Rose suspected was fake) blazing merrily off to the side. Heavy burgundy drapes hung on the remaining wall to hide control panels, keeping the atmosphere from being interrupted by the technology around them. 

“Doctor, this is incredible.” She smiled and took his hand in hers. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

****

As they were finishing up their shared chocolate mousse for dessert and Rose was laughing at the Doctor’s grumbling that they didn’t have any banana desserts, a flash of light lit up the sky and the Doctor smiled as Rose gasped. “What was that?”

“Just watch.”

An orange flash, followed by violet lit up the sky and then slowly more colors joined in until the sky was alternating through a rainbow of colors. “It looks like the Northern lights,” Rose commented as she stood to look out the window wall.

The Doctor stepped up behind her and tentatively brought his arms around her waist, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. Instead of pulling away, she laced her fingers through his over the backs of his hands and tugged to pull him more firmly against her. With a sigh, the Doctor tightened his grip and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“They’re basically this planet’s version of the aurora borealis. When charged particles from the sun strike atoms in the atmosphere, they cause electrons in the atoms to move to a higher-energy state. When the electrons drop back to a lower energy state, they release light. This process creates the beautiful aurora, or northern lights. Since the atmosphere here is different, you get a different spectrum of color.”

The Doctor pulled back a few seconds later and Rose turned to see him fidgeting with the sonic. He pointed it at a control panel and soft, orchestral music flowed through the pod. With a wink and a bow, he held out a hand for her. “May I have this dance, Dame Rose?”

“Of course, Sir Doctor.” Rose giggled and then sucked in a breath as the Doctor brought her so close there was no room left between them.

“This okay?” he whispered.

All she could manage was a nod and then the Doctor was slowly swaying them side to side as the lights provided a backdrop of color.

Rose couldn’t imagine a more perfect evening if she tried. The Doctor had certainly made this the best date she’d ever been on and she doubted there was much that could top this. Although if anyone could plan a more amazing date, it would be the Doctor.

“Thank you for this. Tonight has been unbelievable, Doctor.”

Rose saw his eyes flicker from her eyes to her mouth a few times and then found herself doing the same. “Rose?”

“Hmm?”

“May I kiss you?” The question was barely audible, just a whisper of sound that she only heard because she was so attuned to him.

“Yes,” she answered at the same volume, afraid to break the moment with anything louder.

His head dipped lower and then his nose skimmed hers as their eyes fluttered closed. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” she nearly whimpered, certain she’d spontaneously combust if he didn’t kiss her in the next few seconds.

Finally, his lips covered hers and they both let out sighs of relief. They had wanted to kiss each other for so long and now finally, they were where they wanted to be. No Vortex, no Cassandra, no holding back, no panic, no running, no French courtesans getting in the way. It was them, happy and together and doing this just because they could and they wanted to.

After worrying he had lost this forever, the Doctor promised himself he would never let anyone or anything come between himself and Rose again. As she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, he cursed himself for waiting so long to begin with. Kissing Rose was the most pleasurable thing he’d done in nearly a thousand years of life.

Rose had never been kissed like this. Sure, she’d kissed other guys, but it had never been so slow and careful. It had been slobber and he needs a mint and hoping they’d turn away soon so she could breathe. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of kissing the Doctor, which was good since she planned on doing this forever. Whether he believed it or not, she wasn’t going to leave him. She seriously doubted even her mortality would be a factor. Together, she believed she and the Doctor could do anything.

The Doctor pulled away just before Rose needed to breathe and she glanced up to see him, eyes glazed and lips kiss-swollen, before leaning her forehead against his chest to catch her breath. “Oh my god,” she panted.

The Doctor responded with a happy giggle deep in his throat, which made Rose giggle and soon they were laughing against each other. Too ecstatic and relieved to do much else.

Finally, the giggles subsided and they were kissing again. Still slow and sweet as they took their time exploring each other’s mouths, seeing what caused shivers and moans as they enjoyed the new freedom. 

When they broke apart for breath again, the Doctor pressed his forehead to Rose’s. “Please be patient with me, Rose. I need to…I need…,” he trailed off helplessly. He had wanted so desperately to rush into things with Rose right after France. But now that he knew he could have this, knew he was forgiven, he found himself wanting to slow down and savor every new development of their relationship.

Rose put a hand to his cheek and pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. “You need to go slow?”

At his nod, she smiled. “That’s okay, Doctor. You’re worth waiting for.”

The words made the Doctor feel so warm and loved that he gathered Rose close and held her tightly for a few minutes, unable to help himself. When he pulled back, he pecked a light kiss to Rose’s mouth, giggling happily at being allowed to do so and then tilted his head to indicate the planet below. “Should we head down?”

Rose sighed as she took one last look at the colors that were still rippling outside their capsule. “Yeah, let’s go home. I have the urge to watch a movie with my favorite alien. If he’s agreeable?”

The Doctor grinned at her as he set the controls to land them at the restaurant. “An evening spent cuddling with Rose Tyler? Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of Rose's dress is on my tumblr - Creirdyddlyddthings (since I still can't figure out linking on AO3). Also, my tumblr is still a bit of a mess. I've tried to make it pretty, but it's a battle.


End file.
